What a crazy girl
by MiraculousRecovery
Summary: Who's the creeper stalking Eli's life, and why is Clare "coincidentally" showing up where ever Eli goes? It's good I promise!


Keep in mind, this story is a little different than from what I usually write, but I want to be a little experimental. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! AIGHT? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Eli's P.o.v<p>

I limped through the Degrassi halls making my way to the drama room. On my way there I got alot of stares, as per usual, but it really stung when I passed by Clare.

The look of love in her eyes, was replaced with pitty. My chest was stinging with pain, but I had to keep it together. I walked past her without even giving her a second glance.

I got to the drama department and took my seat. Some grade nines were playing with the props and jumping around. I grunted. They were all so foolish.

I looked in the corner to see a guy parading around in an actual Hamlet costume, and on the other side were some grade 11 girls reciting lines from some unkown and irrelevant play.

I groaned and placed my face in my hands. The most annoying girl was talking the loudest and was sporting a ridiculous hairstyle. She jumped up doing her impression of a cat and went meowing all over class. She stopped right in front of me.

We both looked at eachother.

"Hi?" I spoke.

She replied by giving my the biggest grin and headed back to her seat just as Ms. Dawes walked.

"Alright, today, I'm going to pair you up into groups of two, and have you work on an impromptu original peice. I will assign each couple a theme that I want you to display in your peice. Any questions?"

The class stayed silent, fully understanding the assignment but dreading the 'assigning partners' part.

"Alright good," Ms. dawes said.

"Lewis and Addison." she called.

"Andrew and Larissa."

She went through name after name. I only stopped to listen when I heard my name.

"Eli and Imogen."

I paused. Wait, who was Imogen? I was pretty sure I knew everyone, but I couldn't recall knowing an 'Imogen'.

I looked around hoping to spot my partner. No luck.

Ms. Dawes said the final name and told us we had 15 minutes to come up with a script and use any props and that we'd preform tommorow.

Everyone went where they were supposed to be. I looked around, wondering where my partner would be. Then I sighed and all of the sudden a figure stood in front of me.

It was the girl with the name was presumably Imogen.

"Hello, Eli Goldsworthy.", she said with a smug smile on her face.

"Hi.", I say in monotone. This girl does not strike me as a decent writer at all.

She took a seat in on the row of risers in front of me.

"I nomiate you as the play-write.

My head snapped toward her.

"Oh?", I questioned.

Was she trying to flatter me or did she want to get out of the work?

"Well,you are a published author." She stated simply.

She had a point. "Alright." I said.

"I am an actor, afterall. The best actor in the world, actually."

So far this girl was only getting on my nerves, but then again everyone has been these past few weeks.

"I know you'll write something really great, and I promise to act it out in the best possible way ever.", she said smiling.

I looked curiously at her.

Meanwhile, Ms. Dawes approached all of the groups with a jar full of folded cards with the word of a theme on them.

When she finally got to us, Imogen jabbed her arm into the jar, peeking at every word exposed word and moving her hand past everything that didn't please her. This went on for about twenty more seconds until she peeked in and smiled widely to pull out the word she so obviously sought after.

This girl was rutheless.

She stood up and proudly unfolded the card and revealed it to me and the rest of the class.

"Love"

I groaned. What the hell is this girl up to?

She sat back down. "Love!", she said gesturing to the card.

"Yeah.", I said. I wasn't very pleased. This word ruined my life. _Twice._

_"_So what do you have in mind for the play?", she asked innocently.

I thought for a moment recalling what the word actually meant to me.

"A high school romance gone wrong." I said.

"Interesting. I like it. Something with a cynical twist, I presume?"

I looked at her.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I was thinking."

THe bell rang and class had ended sooner than it started.

"Alright, You'll have time tommorow to finish up on your assignment. Think of how you want to portray this word in your peice." Ms. Dawes called after us.

I slowly limped out of the class, to study hall. Right as I was about to reach the door, I mogen stopped in front of me.

"I am Imogen Moreno." She said as she shot her hand forward.

I shook it and replied, "Eli."

"So where are you going, Eli Goldsworthy?"

You know, I never even remembered giving her my last name.

"Study hall." I answered.

"Hey, me too. I say we go together and discuss the play."

I sighed the one free period I got to read comics with Adam, was now being spent with some girl I barely knew.

I shrugged in response and walked to the library with her trailing behind.

When we got to the library I saw Adam at our usual table, looking slightly surprised to see a girl with me. It was pretty obvious she was with me. She had her face pressed to my back as we were walking and I swore I felt her sniff me.

I sat down At the small made-for-two-people-table and Imogen just snatched a chair from another and nestled it in right next to me.

She plopped down. And looked at me then Adam.

"Adam Torres. Hello, I'm Imogen Moreno."

"Oh you're the girl who's alwayd getting called to the office.", he said.

Imogen just smiled.

I told Adam all about the drama project and all three of us pitched ideas for how to write it.

I heard the library door screech open. And in walked, Clare Edwards. I looked towards her, and ours eyes met. She looked away and continued to walk over to the shelves of books. I looked away only to see Imogen staring at me. Then Clare. Then back at me.

I looked at Adam, who only shrugged in response. We went back to talking, until Clare graced us with her presence.

"Um hey, Adam,"

"Hey, Clare, what's up?" Adam asked.

"Drew wanted me to give you this," she handed him a note from their mom.

"Hey thanks, guess I've gotta ride the bus this afternoon."

"Yeah."

We all sat awkwardly.

"So, Eli," she started, but I didn't bother to lift my head, because nothing she had to say to me mattered.

"How have you bee-"

"Clare Edwards." Imogen interrupted her mid-sentence.

I picked my head up slightly.

Clare looked at her, "Um, y-yeah?"

"Grade ten, sixteen years of age, and previously dated Elijah Goldworthy.", she said these words as if she were a computer search engine.

By the look on her face, you could tell Clare wasn't sure how to respond, until she tried to speak up.

"U-um yeah, what's your name?"

"Imogen Moreno," she said not skipping a beat, "but we're busy doing Grade eleven things, so could you banish yourself from our table?" she said in a mocking tone.

I looked at Clare wondering if she was just gonna take that bitchyatitude from someone she doesn't even know.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to give Adam the note his mother sent and to-"

"So anyway, about the play, I think that we should include a twist at the end.", Imogen said obviously uninterested in anything Clare had to say.

Clare looked down at her feet and walked out the door. I couldn't stand the face. It ripped my heart out to see her that sad.

I looked back at Imogen, yammering away at Adam, and realized something.

I hadn't told her anything about me and Clare so how did she know.

I completely interrupted her in the middle of her ramblings and inquired, "Are you stalking me?"

She looked at me with surprise showing in her whiskey colored eyes.

"N-no."

"Then, how did you kow about me and Clare?"

She paused. And then replied,

"Everyone was talking about you two"

That was a pretty good answer. But I knew it was complete bullshit. Who is this girl really?

* * *

><p>So there we have it. Review, tell me what you think, and flames welcome.<p> 


End file.
